


Under the Circumstances

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Crest Activation, Blood, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Mutually Unrequited, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bandits, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert and Bernadetta are captured, and are given the option to choose their fates. They come to accept it very quickly.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Under the Circumstances

“And where shall we be?” Hubert asked the professor as they hurriedly planned a strategy. While embarking on their most recent mission, they were ambushed by a large group of men. They managed to retreat and regroup, but were certain they would be approaching them soon. They had to be quick.

“We’ll split into teams. You and Bernadetta, head north back towards Garreg Mach. See if you can locate any knights on the path back. We’ll need reinforcements. Take as many out from the shadows as you can. Do not fight them head-on.” He explained. Hubert looked over to Bernadetta with hesitation. He would be separated from Edelgard. His eyes shifted to her highness, who nodded back at him. “I will be okay, Hubert. I promise you.” Edelgard swore, Hubert reaching out for Bernadetta’s arm as she was slinking away. “I am confident you will have no problem with this one, Lady Edelgard. We will return shortly. Let’s go.” He tugged on the girl’s arm, Bernadetta whimpering as she was dragged alongside him.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hubert! Ow! Let go of me!” Bernadetta squealed, Hubert hushing her by clasping his gloved hand over her mouth. He had dragged her quickly into the bush. “Apologies for my roughness...but you need to be quiet.” He explained in a low whisper, right against her ear. Bernadetta shivered at the warm brush of his breath against her throat. She was only just starting to get over her fear of him, bearing with his terrifying laugh the last time they had spoken. However, since then…

Her eyes followed the line of his jaw and chin and rested on his face. He seemed determined, Bernadetta pulled close to his chest. Was Hubert always this...touchy? No, he had only touched her once before this...back when she had fainted in front of him and he had to carry her back to her room. Now she was fully conscious, the two of them ducking under a fallen tree. She felt the warmth that she never expected would come from him, hearing about his icy words and cold blooded personality quite often. There was a snap of a twig nearby followed by a dastardly chuckle, one that did not belong to the dark mage behind her. Bernadetta squeaked and whipped her head to look up at Hubert, meeting the point of an arrow loaded into a crossbow, jutting out down at her. 

“Got a couple of lovebirds hiding out here? How sweet. You, boy. Better put that shit away if you know what’s good for your little girlfriend here.” Hubert tensed, his hands flickering vibrantly with dark magic. He was mere seconds away from blasting this man into oblivion, only to have him threaten Bernadetta’s life. Bernadetta shook in his arms, her scream stuck silently in her throat as Hubert’s hands slowly stopped the flow of magic. He sighed, he and Bernadetta slowly standing with their arms raised. “H-H-Hub-bert...w-wh-what are we going to d-do…?” Bernadetta stammered in fear, her doe-like eyes anxiously following the movement of their captor’s crossbow. 

“We don’t have much of a choice.” Hubert seethed, turning his head away stubbornly. He would play prisoner nicely for a bit, but the moment he saw his opportunity, he would reduce this armed man to ash with a swing of his arm. The captor sneered. “Oh, you’re a defiant one, aren’t you? Don’t worry. I’ll break that easily. Now. March.” He reached into a bag, pulling out a second, miniature crossbow. He pointed it towards Bernadetta and thrust it forward, stabbing the head of the arrow into her back. “Y-yeaagh!” She yelped, Hubert seeing that the arrow had pierced through her shirt and smallclothes, leaving a gash in her skin. He narrowed his eyes down at her and cruelly dragged her along, all while sneaking glances down to her. Bernadetta met his eyes, seeing that they were filled with worry and concern instead of anger like he expected. It was conflicting, his harsh hold on her arm and rough pulls were so different than the look he had on his face...She didn’t know how to make sense of it. 

They soon came to a clearing, a large hideout filled with many rough and violent-looking men. They all made even Hubert look so unassuming. Their captor led the two towards the bonfire in the middle of the courtyard, calling out to his friends who gathered around. “Lookie here what I found out there, boys! Some young lovers!” Hubert’s expression grew annoyed with the hooting and whistling from the crowd, Bernadetta hiding behind him the best he could. “I figured we could have ourselves a good time with this one here.” He shoved Hubert aside with the swipe of a crossbow, slicing through his thin shirt and ripping through his skin. He only grunted, his free hand coming up to latch over the wound. Their captor grabbed Bernadetta, who screamed in response.

“No! No, stop!” She cried, Hubert’s gaze turning to one of desperation. “J-just one moment! We-”  
His captor silenced him by waving the arrow towards him. “We’re not taking her from you. Not if you do what we say at least...Don’t worry. You are such a cute couple...so we just want a show. Then you’ll be on your way.” He threatened, practically shoving Bernadetta back into Hubert. She fell to her knees weakly and cried at her classmate’s feet, holding onto his leg. 

“A-A show...Are you out of your mind?! What perverse imbeci-” 

“I’d choose your words carefully. These are your lives we’re talking about. You brats been acting stubborn since I first caught you...I figure some humiliation will cool those tempers. Get those clothes off of her.” Hubert was bewildered, speechless as he looked down to Bernadetta. She met his gaze, Hubert bending down towards her. 

“Come now, stop crying.” He hushed her harshly, the girl sobbing into her hands. “Bernie isn’t ready to die! I-I haven’t ever gotten to see Fodlan! Or fall in love! I have my whole life ahead of me, please don’t kill me! Don’t kill me!” She sobbed, Hubert reaching down to hold her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. He wasn’t patient enough to deal with her wild emotions and clearly these men weren’t either. “Listen to me. We must do what they ask of us or we do not have any chance of making it out alive. The professor knows where we are. He will find us soon enough, but you have to do exactly as I say until then. I will not allow them to harm you, Bernadetta.” He swore, Bernadetta sniffling and wiping her eyes. She nodded, breathlessly. “Ah...O-Okay, Hubert. I will try-” She was cut off by his own mouth pushing up against hers. It was sloppy, inexperienced, and hot all the same as he completely dominated her lips in an instant. Her arms flailed around for an instant to push him away, settling around his neck to embrace him. He leaned her against the grass, deepening the kiss and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue ran to the back of her mouth to avoid his, his own creeping around her mouth and coaxing her to relax. While she was distracted, he pulled down her skirt. Jolting out of the kiss, she reached for the hem of her skirt and panties, meeting Hubert’s hands halfway down her thighs. 

“I can’t do this.” She cried. “I’m scared.” Her hands were trembling, Hubert trying to avoid her gaze and nuzzle against her cheek. “I know you are afraid, but I won’t hurt you.”

“But I’m- If Father finds out-!” 

“He won’t. This will be between you and me…I’m good at keeping secrets, aren’t I?”

“You are...secretive…B-but what about these guys!? I always imagined my first time to be different than this…”

“Your first time…” He repeated back to her, turning his face away. He seemed sheepish, concealing the flush that had snuck on his face. He let out a low snarl, practically shaking off his weak expression and turning back to her. “I understand, but we may need to do this...if we want to get out with our lives.” Hubert could only stall for so long. Bernadetta rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “O-okay...I-I’m okay. I trust you, Hubert…” She said in a soft voice. Bernadetta never imagined herself in this situation. Sure, she may have had the occasional fantasy and wrote about them, but...this was real life!

“Do you...do you like anything in particular?” He asked her as he slid her bottoms down her ankles, she kept her legs squeezed together, Hubert running a gloved hand down her thigh, rubbing to ease them open. While she slowly opened them apart, he shuffled between, reaching for her hoodie to pull it off over her head. Hubert took a moment to look at her, her hair disheveled around her face, a submissive and nervous expression written over it. Her eyes were wide, staring at him in what appeared to be awe. “Are you feeling alright so far?” He asked, he still fully clothed while she was only left in the smallclothes that covered her chest. Bernadetta gave a firm nod and a small attempt at a smile, his hands moving to remove the last piece of clothing on her. She covered her chest, the men in the crowd hollering and cheering at her. Bernadetta curled up and whimpered in shame. Hubert reached down to cup her cheek and turn her attention back to him. “Do not worry about them, dear.” Dear? Hubert called her dear? He kissed her forehead and pried her arms away from her chest. Her chest was small, Hubert seeing how the supportive smallclothes were unnecessary. His long fingers palmed around the small swell of her breasts, rubbing his palms around her nipples. She shivered and bit back a moan, Hubert leaning in to kiss and suck at the pale skin on her neck. She was quick to unfold herself like a flower blooming before him, her thin limbs like the delicate petals as they spread around her frame. He quickly realized just how small she was compared to him. He had heard that sex was normally painful for the first time...for the woman, at least. Though there were ways to make it more comfortable and possibly even painless...but that tended to be the case for the people who were experienced. He, who had none, had no idea how this would go.

He reached a hand up between her legs, the lust in her eyes replaced with uncertainty and panic as his fingers stroked her folds. “W-wait!”

“Bernadetta…” Hubert warned. “We can’t wait. They won’t wait.”

“N-no...y-your gloves…”

“Hm?” 

“T-take off your gloves before you do that...I wanna...I-I can’t say! Bernie’s t-too…” She covered her face with her hands and muffled an excuse into her palms, spreading her legs open for him. He got a good look at her intimates then, small, tight, and pink...with a light spread of purple hair around it. Hubert was a man of refinement and prestige, though even he felt weak in the knees at the sight. A warmth stirred in his abdomen and he tore off his gloves and plunged two of his fingers into Bernadetta’s body. She bucked her hips up immediately, Hubert using his other hand to hold her steady as he rocked and coiled his fingers into her body. There was a spot that he brushed against that had her panting and moaning, the two completely forgetting they were being held captive in that moment. 

“Hu…” She purred as he fingered her, “OooOh! Oh! Right there! Y-yeah-ha-haaaa...that’s the stuff…” Hubert swallowed thickly at such an erotic, carefree reaction. He threw himself back from her and threw her legs over his shoulders. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He admitted, pulling her hips close to his mouth and shoving his tongue inside of her. She squeezed her legs around his head and groaned, her head rolling against the ground as he held the rest of her body up into his mouth, He licked and explored the whole area before laying her legs down against the ground and unlacing his pants. Bernadetta laid pliant and willing as he scooted close to her, running a hand up and around her chest while his other moved against her folds, then slicking his cock with her juices. 

“Are you ready?” He asked her, knocking the head of his cock against her folds to let her know it was there. Bernadetta gasped as it ran up and down her womanhood, it hot and smooth as it prodded. “I-I think so...go ahead…” She said in a shy tone, nervously cringing as Hubert pushed the tip of his member against her. It stung as he spread her open, Bernadetta wincing and whimpering. He picked up on her pain and halted momentarily before he started to push forward again. Bernadetta groaned and tensed at the feeling of Hubert sinking into her, inch by uncomfortable inch. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would have, thankfully. Yet still...it wasn’t exactly a pleasurable feeling. Not yet, at least. Hubert stopped when he was completely in, sighing at the unusual feeling of her clamping around him. “Not bad, I hope?” Bernadetta shifted the angle of her hips, one where Hubert felt better inside of her. Almost as if he fit there perfectly…

“N-no, not bad. Well...a bit strange, but…” Her face ghosted a smile, Hubert returning it softly. “A good kind of strange, yes?” She giggled as his hair tickled her face. “It’s good! Um...H-Hubert…”  
Bernadetta stopped staring at his chest for a moment to look at the nearby crowd, a lot of them staring at Bernadetta with lust. “W-what if they don’t let us leave after this…” Bernadetta asked as his hand came up to stroke her face. “Heh. Don’t worry.” He pulled out and thrusted back inside of her, faster and harder than his first. Bernadetta yelped and moaned, unbelievably turned on by the action. Hubert rolled his hips back and observed the space between them, Bernadetta looking disheveled in the dirt and his cock glistening with her fluids, mingled with blood from his deflowering. She was indeed a virgin; he had not doubted her. She was relying on him to make her first time pleasurable and he would not fail her. 

He pushed himself back into her sharply and held her close to his chest as he moved within her, she moaning loudly and throwing her head back. She made eye-contact with some of the people watching them and then looked away with shame, Hubert kissing her face. “Remember, it is just you and I. Pay them no mind, focus on what you’re feeling.” He whispered to her, Bernadetta feeling herself tingle as his cock was driven deep into her body, his balls pressed against her thighs. He was reaching places inside of her that she had never felt being touched. She looked up at his face, his expression determined and focused with his eyes shut. Sweat rolled down his brow, the rhythmic undulations of his hips sending surges of pleasure swelling inside of her. Hubert slowed down occasionally, falling out of his pattern as he found his mind wandering and him getting lost in the pleasure. He had a goal to have Bernadetta finish before him, his hand snaking down as he gathered an idea. Bernadetta moaned and bucked herself against his hand as his lithe fingers started to rub along the underside of her clit. His index coiled up the swollen hood, which throbbed in reaction to his fingers. She squeezed around him, Hubert speeding up the jerky motions of his hips.

“H-Hu-Hub- nn- d-don’t...n-not inside! I-I don’t want to get pregnant! I’ll die!” She squealed dramatically, Hubert nodding with understanding. He sent his hips thumping against hers a few more times, feeling her cunt spasm and clench around him. He wanted to bury himself inside and stay there in her warmth forever...but as he found himself on the edge, he was not allowed to stay.

He went to pull himself out, the sharp heel of his captor coming down in his lower back, pushing him deeper inside of Bernadetta. “Cum inside of her, noble brat.” Bernadetta gasped, cried out in protest but Hubert found himself unable to hold himself back. He bucked his hips wildly and let out a strangled moan, not recognizing the sound of his own voice as he came inside of Bernadetta. Just as he did, there was a glow coming from Bernadetta’s chest. A large symbol of magic hung between them, Hubert shocked to find the crest of Saint Indech hanging between them. “Is that-”

He was unable to finish his sentence as Bernadetta threw him back and pinned him down, mounting herself on his cock. She threw her head back and moaned loudly on display for everyone and rocked her hips against his already spent cock. Hubert gasped and groaned out himself, bucking up into her. He had read about her crest and the history behind Saint Indech. The Inexhaustible...Hubert was seeing it’s true power here. 

This side of Bernadetta was feral and insatiable, her skin shimmering in the heat of the nearby bonfire and her stringy, mop-like hair sent fluttering around her face. He could not see her eyes, just her mouth hung open and moaning with abandon. “B-Bernadetta-”

“M-more, Hubert....more…” 

He would give it to her. He would give himself all to her in this one moment, holding her close as her walls squeezed around him and he buried himself to the hilt. He spread his finish inside of her once more, coating her walls and her womb completely.

“More, more…un, yes...yes, Hu…be..rrr-...nnnn…” Her moans and pleas became unintelligible as they came, the two bathing in ecstasy together. 

“Professor! Someone’s over here!”

Bernadetta snapped up from her spot in the ground and searched quickly for her clothes. “They’re here!”

“I suppose it’s better late than never.” Hubert pulled himself out of Bernadetta, watching his semen leak out from her for only a quick moment. He tucked himself back into his trousers, handing her clothes to her. The panic from the captors allowed the two to slip away mostly unnoticed. Hubert sent only a few people to burn in purple flames on their way out. They started their retreat back towards Garreg Mach, meeting a few Knights of Seiros along the way who would escort them back. It was a silent, awkward carriage ride back to the monastery. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Hubert asked her later as he passed her in the dining hall, carrying a plate of food to enjoy his meal with Lady Edelgard. Bernadetta jolted and yelped. “O-oh! It’s just you...W-what were you asking me, Hubert?” Hubert felt an uneasiness wash over him. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask her the question once. How could he possibly manage to ask her again?

“It is...nothing. Enjoy your meal.” 

“...Oh...um...okay…”

Perhaps it was better to remain an enigma to her then.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter wrapping this whole hot mess up! : )


End file.
